Ice Cream and Fluff go hand in hand
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: Kopaka x Gali. Cute and funny! The gang goes to the beach. Little did Kopaka know he would be drawn in by the sweet snow of doom, what will happen?


A/N They are all humans here! X3 I got bored, what can I say? I also think that Kopaka x Gali is cute, NO FLAMING! I was SERIOUSLY bored when I wrote this. I know its a human bionicle oneshot, but bear with me!

Disclamier: Also, don't own. Or Tahu's mask would be like...a chicken mask. XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kopaka sat on the ground under an umbrella. He sighed and glared at some happy kids laughing and splashing in the water.

WHY did Tahu and Lewa have to drag him to the beach?

He absolutely LOATHED the beach. He growled, 'That hot-head just dragged me here to torture me!'. Kopaka hated heat, why couldn't they go to a ski resort or something?

-

"Kopaka! Why do you seem so angry mad? Stop being so sad glum and play beach ball with us!" Lewa chirped.

Kopaka glared at him, maybe if he glared hard enough Lewa would spontaneously combust.

Lewa seemed unfazed by Kopaka' s glare as he smiled; his short, spikey green hair had some noticable clumps of sand grains in it.

"Come now spoil sport! Have some happy fun with me and Pohatu!"

"GO AWAY OR I SHALL KILL YOU WHERE YOU NOW STAND."

Lewa laughed nervously, "W-well if you change your mind ice-brother, just join in!".

When Lewa left, Kopaka ran his hand through his shaggy albino-white hair, adjusting his visor. Heat always did make him crabby, or...crabbier then normal.

-

To go along with his hair, he had red eyes. They were their natural color. He grolwed and hugged his knees to his chest. ANY source of cold would be appreciated right then. Besides the water, because then he would have to face…her.

He looked over to the water, suddenly a pretty blue-haired girl burst from the water laughing.

It was Gali, she had layered blue hair that came to her shoulders and sea foam eyes. She dived back into the water, jumping in and out like a dolphin.

Kopaka frowned; Gali was the one who had actually brought him here.

-

She broke up the fight (which Kopaka would have won) between Tahu and him when the idiot said they were going to the beach, not the place Kopaka wanted.

She had calmly said that they would go to Kopaka' s place next time and smiled.

Kopaka couldn't resist Gali's smile, he would fall before the feet of the man that could and beg him to teach Kopaka his ways. Well, not really, but you get my point!

-

Onua was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, reading a book.

His long black hair was in a ponytail and he was in his normal black shirt, black jeans, and you guessed it, BLACK tennis shoes. Kopaka hated the heat, but Onua hated the light, period. Onua and Kopaka had a mutual bond, they helped eachother hide from the rabid fans girls with the occasional fan boy.

Pohatu and Lewa were still playing beach volleyball.

Lewa's skill of jumping high and Pohatu' s almost in-human speed made it quite an even game.

Kopaka noticed Gali was getting out of the water. She had a black one piece with a blue and white flower pattern on the straps. She squeeked and grabbed a tiny, almost mechanical looking, crab out of the water. She chucked it a little farther out into the water, grumbling 'Stupid crab.' and 'Broken toe'. She started to come towards the beach, hopping on one foot.

Tahu, who was sunbathing, looked up and stared at Gali…a little below the head level. He grinned in a perverse fashion, and then he frowned.

-

Kopaka snorted in disgust, another reason to hate Tahu.

'He must be complaining to himself about how Gali isn't wearing a bikini.'

Gali had a good figure. She only chose to wear a one piece because she was quite modest. It was another reason why Kopaka could call her a friend and not just 'Someone-I-know'.

" Hey Kopaka."

He jumped slightly; he didn't even notice Gali come up to him! She was licking a vanilla ice cream cone. His mind raced as he stared at the COLD treat.

'Cold…ICE cream…' he shook the thought off.

"What are you doing? Onua is at least reading, so get up and do something, Kopaka-kun!", she exclaimed, while bandaging up her swollen toe

Kopaka turned away, "No thanks, Gali. You know I hate warmth.".

Gali blinked, "Oh, stop acting as if the heat is the scourge of the earth, Kopaka!"

"But it IS." He mumbled, throwing a sand clod at Tahu which landed in his pop; He smirked in victory.

-

She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "How about a bite of my ice cream? Its Vanilla.".

Kopaka (mentally) gazed at the ice cream in a lusty fashion, but he shook his head, his pride wouldn't let him.

Gali pouted when he shook his head. He took one look at her face and looked away again.

She popped up on the other side, "You cannot resist the pout of extreme cuteness, Kopaka. Give in to the pout.". She said it as if it was the most obvious and logical thing on the earth.

He rolled his eyes, Gali had her random moments, but it seemed that she only shared them with him.

-

She shoke it slightly in front of his face.

He was now staring at the ice cream as if it was a treasure chest full of gold and he was a greedy pirate.

Gali notice the eye-look and smiled almost deviously, "You know you want it, Kopaka.".

'Damn her temptations...', he thought, staring at the ice cream.

-

"HEY! Water-sister! HEADS UP!" Lewa cried as the beach ball soared towards her.

She thrust the ice cream cone in Kopaka' s hands and ducked the flying sphere none to gracefully, landing on her stomach.

She got up looking pissed and stomped towards him, "LEWA! Watch it! Or I'll stuff your head through the trunk of one of those trees you love so much!".

Kopaka smirked in pride; if he were the more hyper type he would have cheered her on. He then noticed the ice cream cone in his hand. His gaze shifted to the left and right of him, to make sure no one was watching him. There was none.

- - -

Gali finished telling off Lewa and then she saw the cutest sight ever. Kopaka had white ice cream around his mouth and a cute content expression on his face. She grinned, and then he realized she was looking. He put on a cold act and folded his arms, pretending nothing had happened.

Acting on impulse, which Gali normally tried to avoid, she glomped Kopaka

"So...cute!" Gali had a weakness for cute things, like most women.

Kopaka blushed as red as his eyes, "G-Gali! W-what are you doing?!".

She let go, "I'm sorry, Kopaka." She was acting like she never did anything at all.

-

He rolled his eyes; she could be so unpredictable at times, like the ocean.

She blinked and patted his head in an innocent fashion.

He blinked as well and narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing now?".

"Your hair…its reminds me of Vanilla ice cream. But then again, your personality matches it too. Cold, but sweet when someone actually gets to know you.".

Kopaka glared, "I am NOT sweet.".

She smiled softly, "Sure you aren't you big soft serve.". Kopaka rolled his eyes.

'No more sweets for Gali.'

-

Kopaka noticed that he still had some ice cream around his mouth; he took some off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, suckling the finger a bit.

Gali smiled, "Yep, you ARE definitely a softie.".

-

Kopaka didn't understand WHY she was acting like this, it MUST be the sugar.

He had a thoughtful look on his face, 'Whenever Gali comes around she acts completely out of character. Why?'.

Gali giggled as Tahu got nailed in the head with the beach ball. He then started chasing after Lewa and Pohatu with a bottle of sunscreen, using it as a kind of squirt gun.

He smirked, what idiots.

-

Gali blinked then pointed to his face, "You've still got ice cream on your face."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah? So?".

Gali frowned; the cuteness of the matter had worn off slightly.

She then got an idea, 'Well...as impulsive and stupid as it is, I can't deny that I want to do it...oh well.'

-

"Hey Kopaka, You've got some ice cream right…"

She turned and did something no one planned; she licked the last spot of ice cream off of the corner of Kopaka' s mouth. He froze, just like the ice he loved so much. Was this really happening…?

She smiled and blushed, "...there, got it." She grinned at him one last time and ran off towards the water.

Kopaka slowly wiped the completely stunned/stupid look off his face and pulled his visor down over his eyes, hiding his beet red cheeks.

Pohatu blinked and pointed to him, saying something Kopaka couldn't quite hear to Lewa.

-

Before he knew it… "Ice brother! Whats with the face hide?" Lewa tried to lift up the hat but Kopaka swatted his hand away.

Lewa pouted, pretending to walk away, he then quickly turned around and snatched it off his head.

Kopaka growled in protest as the sun hit his eyes, accidently falling back.

Lewa gasped, pointing to his face "BROTHER KOPAKA HAS HEAT STROKE! THIS IS BAD HORRIBLE! ONUA, HELP!"

Lewa freaked running to Onua and shaking his shoulders. Onua merely marked his page, set down his book, and whacked Lewa upside the head. He then went back to said book, figuring that Lewa was just overreacting.

-

Pohatu blinked, scratching his light brown head of hair, which had came out of its short ponytail during the game. They had been there for a short while, about half an hour, there was NO WAY he could have gotten heat stroke already!

Tahu stopped fuming about the ball incident instantly and smirked, "Hes so Sensitive, of course he would get heat stroke so soon! The wimp."

"Go fry an egg, stove boy."

" WHAT WAS THAT SLUSH BRAIN?"

-

Then once again another argument ensued, and of course Gali stopped it with her Mediation powers of doom, like always.

They then decided to pack up and go home, Lewa with his short attention span was already bored with the beach.

Pohatu was impartial, Onua didn't give a damn as well; wherever he could read his book was fine with him.

Tahu of course complained but one look from Gali shut his yap.

-

The others packed up as Gali and Kopaka sat staring at the waves.

Tahu glared at him before helping load up the van. Kopaka stared at the waves, not noticing the closeness between him and Gali.

"You know, you owe me an ice cream cone." She muttered, smiling at him.

He blushed very lightly, scratching the tip of his nose and glaring off to the side. She grinned at his embarrassment; she then got up and started towards the car.

-

He froze, he was Kopaka. KOPAKA! Letting someone grab hold of his emotions like that and control them? No way in hell would she get away with that, but how would he get back at her? Maybe messing with her mind like she did to him...he smirked.

He growled and ran up to Gali, spinning her around.

She blinked, "What is it Kopaka-?" She gasped as he grabbed her shoulder and shoved his face near hers, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

He stuck out his tongue and traced the outside of Gali's mouth, getting any remaining bits of ice cream off of it. She seemed to be holding her breath as he slowly lifted his head. A Predator-like grin crossed his face, as he shoved Gali away slightly, walking back to the car.

-

He inwardly laughed in an evil fashion; vengeance was sweet. He couldn't help but smirk as she stumbled into the car, red as a tomato. Onue had to bind Tahu to the seat with some extra bungie cables to make sure he didn't maim Kopaka. They drove off, everything was fine until...

"Lets go to An Ice cream Parlor next time! I wanna make out with Gali too!"

Gali died of embarrassment, Lewa died from suffocation by bungie cord and Kopaka's hands.

-

Question, What did Kopaka learn today?

The Answer? Revenge was sweet, like ice cream. And ice cream is always better with a side helping of Gali.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N So, what do you think? I know, it was filled to bursting with fluff. Hopefully I didn't over stuff the fluff. O.O;;


End file.
